


"Debt paid in full" (Dorghu Fogteeth Orc SMUTT - NSFW!)

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Orcs, Orgy, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: This is pure smut - zero plot. Definetly  NSFW or under 18.Nick Jakoby is my main orc (fo' life!) but I freaking LOVE Dorghus voice - and so he talks dirty in this smutty smut story.





	"Debt paid in full" (Dorghu Fogteeth Orc SMUTT - NSFW!)

\Filthy filthy Dorghu smut – one shot

Final warning folks... Pure smut ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you!

\------

You and your friends had been attending the Fogteeth Clan parties every month for the past year or so. They were usually pretty wild nights but it made a good break from normal daily life AND it didn't hurt to keep in good with the Fogteeth Orcs since you lived on their patch.

Tonight had been wilder than usual. You had intervened when some idiot scum bag ass hole had cornered a really, REALLY, drunk orc girl. You had pulled him off of her and he did not like that one bit. You had resolved the situation swiftly however when you grabbed a bottle from the nearest hand to you and cracked it over his head. It just so happened that the bottle you had grabbed had been held by the Fogteeth clan chief Dorghu... he had been impressed.

You'd spent the rest of the night sitting with the Fogteeth orcs most of whom ruffled your head and joked and laughed about the guy you had bottled. You were glad you had done it – he had been totally out of order – but you didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about what the orcs who had dragged him unconscious from the party had done with him outside. Usually when you came to these parties you just mingled in the crowds – the actual Clan tended to keep to themselves up the back of the club. But tonight you found yourself still there with them when the gig in the main bar had finished and the clan crew had moved through the back to a private room as the main club was closed.

You were here now – you had been happily drunk at the party but you had sobered up a bit and were nursing your drinks hoping no one would notice. You were chatting quietly with the orc girl you had helped, she had also sobered up pretty quickly after the short fight when you noticed that the rest of the room had grown quieter, the music was still playing but the sounds of laughter and chatter had faded. Glancing around the room you saw why.

Almost everyone in the room was now deep into a heavy petting session. You gasped as all around you you saw orc and human women being ground against orc laps or pinned against the wall.  
The girl next to you gave a husky laugh and slid her hand on your thigh – gripping it a little too tightly for it to be a friendly gesture. You turned to her and she grabbed your chin gently before softly planting a dangerous kiss on your lips. My god were you were so turned on right now. She released your face and glancing up she sat back against the wall smiling – turning to see what she was looking at you looked up to see the massive Clan Chief Dorghu standing before you.

Your mind froze and you just stared at him

He glanced at the girl next to you and jerked his head motioning her to go. Her hand left your thigh and she stood up and walked across to another table to join another orc girl on the lap of one of the other clan bloods.

Dorghu held his hand out to you,  
“Come here girl.” He said, his was low and rumbling.

You took his hand and stood as he led you to the large empty booth he had been sitting at at the end of the room. He sat and slid himself along on the leather seat before pulling you gently onto his lap. Half of your brain was screaming out warning signals, but the other half... and the WHOLE of your body wanted to see where this was going.

His hands gripped your waist and he held you tight against his chest and he leant down to growl into your ear.  
“I think you owe me for for that bottle of whiskey you smashed over that fuckers head tonight...”  
You turned to look at him, his yellow eyes were hooded with desire but they still held a predatory glint which warned you to tread very carefully.  
You felt a sly grin spreading across your face  
“Maybe – or maybe you owe me for cleaning up the trash at your party?” You replied, arching an eyebrow at him defiantly. You had no idea where this boldness was coming from, but the train was off the tracks now and there was no stopping it.

Dorghu leaned back so he could take a long look at you, tilting his head in consideration before he answered.  
“OK – I if that’s what you want.” 

Before you had a chance to work out what he meant his hands had twisted you around on his lap so you were facing away from him and he had pulled his hips forwards on the seat so that you were down lying back against his massive chest, you tensed as you felt his head bow down as he scrapped his tusks over your skin and nuzzled against your neck.

Slightly panicked you looked up, from your position in the booth you were hidden from most of the room, but you could see everyone at the last table over to the left... they could have seen you too if they weren't all otherwise engaged in various carnal activities themselves.

Dorghus huge left hand slid down the back of your thigh and grasping it firmly he slowly pulled it across a little to open your legs for him. Your turned your head the other way – giving him more access to you neck as he bit gently down on you – holding you in place as his other hand slid around to your stomach, before pushing down firmly and quickly as he slid his hand down into your black tiny jean shorts and under your panties.

He barked a quiet laugh into your ear as his thick finger trailed down through your slick wetness and plunged inside you.  
“It's like that then – well... I always pay my debts.” He rumbled into your ear before taking a long hot lick of your neck.

You were completely undone at this point and you moaned and arched your back against him as he started to work your pussy with his hand... one huge finger inside whist he strummed slowly on your clit with his rough thumb. You had never been so wet before – it was as if your body was responding to this huge orc in a completely different way to any human guy you had been with... you felt right then that this guy could have done anything do you and you would have fucking loved it and probably begged for more.

He continued to nuzzle and bite at your neck as he worked your body. You writhed against him but he had you held fast and wouldn’t let you turn around when you tried, laughing at your weak struggle against him and how quickly you gave up and relaxed back into the fate he had decided for you.

His mouth was at your ear again now and he growled softly to you then  
“Fuck girl... your pussy I so hot. I don't know if this is gonna be enough to pay you back...” He gently bit onto your earlobe... dragging his teeth slowly off it.  
“What do you think – should I give you more? To satisfy this pussy?”  
Your whole body shuddered violently at his words as your head swam with pleasure. You closed your eyes and turned to look at him, lying your head back on his shoulder and managed to croak out a weak “Yes – I need more”

That was all of the invitation he needed. His hand pulled free from you panties and you felt him unbuckling himself as the hand holding your thigh lifted your butt up to give him room. You felt a sudden wave of heat underneath you and you knew that this cock had been freed from his clothing and was burning hot below you. You let out a small squeal as hid hand came back up and roughly pulled your shorts and panties down and off of your right leg, leaving them dangling still on your left.

He grabbed himself then and rubbed the huge tip of his swollen cock against your soaking slit, growling as he repositioned your body to line himself up. He paused for a second and you wondered what was wrong before suddenly his hand came up to your face and he jammed a finger across your mouth and in between your teeth before he pulled you down onto him, ramming his cock inside until he was hilted in you. You squealed and bit down on his finger – more from shock although there had been a little pain. Your body almost vibrated as it struggled to readjust to be being to completely filled and claimed.

He held you there unmoving for a few seconds – his chest heaving with rasping breathes before he took his finger out of your moth. You hadn’t even broken the tough skin.

“This your first time fuckin an Orc?” He asked as he gripped your hip again to hold you in place, his left hand lifted your thigh up higher, spreading your legs open more to give him more room.

“Yes...”You gasped.

“Good.” He said as he slowly started to thrust into you. The sensation was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. His cock was huge and thick, and although it was stretching you almost to the limit you had become so wet that there was nothing but pleasure and lust coursing through your body.

You opened your eyes then, half aware that you were lying back, splayed open and being fucked in a dark room full of orcs. But when you looked towards the table you could see from your position all you could see was people fucking each other. This was a friggin orc orgy!

Dorghus hand slid back around to your clit and he began to gently strum on it as he had before. This time – with your cunt full of his cock the sensation was so amazing you worried you might pass out.

He bit your neck suddenly as if demanding your attention back on him.

“You like having an Orc daddy filling your pussy like this? He growled. You bucked your body against him in reply.

“That tiny cunt of yours is eating me up girl” He sighed.

“You want me to fill it with cum?” You couldn’t speak at this pint so you moaned in response.

He began thrusting faster into you then and his fingers pinched around your lips and clit just on the verge of being painful. 

“You need to come for me then.” He growled as your body was bounced with every thrust.  
“Come for me baby girl – and I'll pump you so full of come... uhgnnn” His voice trailed off as he growled deep in his chest  
“I'll put a fuckin baby in ya – your cunt wants it – I can smell it”

By now you were completely incapable of responding – his voice seemed to vibrate through your entire body and you felt completely disorientated as you came harder than you ever thought possible.

The orgasm felt incredible as your body struggled to contract around his huge girth and he suddenly dragged you down onto him fully – holding you there as he came inside of you. His head thrown back, eyes closed and gritting his teeth as you could feel his shaft twitch and pulse as he pumped his thick cream into you. It seemed to keep coming forever – and you lay back against him – completely wiped out and struggling to function.

Eventually he was done... and you both lay back panting. The hand gripping your thigh slid up to your knee and he raised it up... lowering his head to kiss you leg.  
“Good girl.” He sighed.

After a few moments he lifted you up off of him and sat you onto the cool leather beside him. He tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up whilst you just sat there... orc cum slowly flowing out of you onto the seat. He stepped out from the booth and looked at you, nodding appreciatively – "I'll get us some beers." He winked as he walked away to the bar.

Stunned at what had just happened, you struggled down to grab your shorts and panties and slip them back on.. you were completely drenched in cum but you had some dignity. As you pulled them up you looked over to see the orc girl who had kissed you earlier – she was straddling and riding a huge orc guy as he suckled on her nipples. She gave you a small wave and winked at you with a huge grin.

It was at this point that you decided you were definitely coming back to the fogteeth party next month.


End file.
